


微小奇迹

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 这是第一次写同人；写于2015年感谢这个梗的提供者波波
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	微小奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一次写同人；写于2015年  
> 感谢这个梗的提供者波波

他搬进公寓那天下午提前了半个小时出发，本来想早点来和房东打个招呼，对方却不在家。他在门口靠着大包小包的行李傻站了将近一刻钟，楼梯拐角姗姗来迟的人才背着书包出现。进了屋，年轻的房东似乎没有预料到租客的提前到来，用了好一会儿才找到他的房间钥匙。看起来已经很久没有打开过的房间，全无前主人的气息，空气中只有灰尘的味道，连窗户也紧锁。

“我还没来得及打扫，你自己做一下行吗？”

“呃，没关系，我自己来吧。”他看着没见过几次面就熟人似的欺压起他的房东，比他矮了一个头还不止，一个人的生活应该不轻松吧。“清洁工具在哪里，西昂先生？”

他拣起拖把。这之后也是，西昂去上学的时候他就顺便承包了打扫屋子卫生的任务，算是对意外便宜的租金——传闻这间屋子里发生过不好的事情，长久以来才无人问津，不过他不在意这个——的一点回报。

他像往常一样开始清扫，这次准备把衣柜后面积满灰的缝隙也清理干净。拖把伸到里面的时候却被一个硬物卡住了。于是他把衣柜挪开……很重，他想看清拖布缠住了什么东西。

一个匣子，上面安有刻着未知字符的齿轮，看起来是种年代久远的设计，像个微型的保险箱。

他觉得匣子还是物归原主的比较好，然后他在西昂回家后提起了这个。黑发的学生眼神里闪过的茫然表示他对这件前人遗物似的东西确实一无所知：“我不知道他还在房间里藏过东西……它现在在哪儿？”

他们走进那个房间，匣子仍然放它在白天被发现时的位置。

“上面有锁，但我不认识它刻的文字。”他说。

“让我看看。”西昂拿起匣子，暗红色眼睛眯起，“给我一点时间……说不定能打开。”

* * *

长日尽处是另一场跋涉的开始。他们混迹在行人的队列里。城门外的大道两侧，每隔十几米都有一个焦黑的指路标，形状扭曲，高高地固定在巨大的十字架上。卫兵的监察放行意外缓慢，或许是因为魔物横行，任何可能招致魔法破坏的可疑人物都要被排除在外。金发魔族的神经紧绷起来，想着自己看起来是否像个人类。

“放松点，”克莱尔西昂看出了新旅伴的不安，用安抚后辈般的语气说，“你怀疑我的魔法会有那种漏洞吗？”

“不，我只是第一次接近这么多的人类……呜哇可以请您不要踩我的脚吗！”

他碾压着未来的二代魔王的鞋尖，不带一点怜悯：“注意你的言辞。你知道我们为什么在这里排队吗？”

“对不起，非常对不起，我觉得刚才的音量应该没人听得见那句话……”

“白痴。”

魔法并不是无所不能的，有些东西只有时间才能给予。他身后的魔族虽然体貌已经成年，但皮囊下仍是个对外界新奇事物都跃跃欲试的孩子（一个白痴），而这种情况在进入城市闹市区后愈演愈烈。他的新旅伴十分热衷于向他发起对话，尽管未经锻炼的语言技巧仍然十分笨拙。不过，这儿与他早已逝去的故乡——魔族语言的起源地，相隔甚远，对方也只能找他说话了。

“刚才，我看到塔上的守卫拿着一种筒状东西……”

“哦，那叫望远镜。”

“我不知道人类还用这种工具……魔族都直接用探知魔法。”

“有时候，人力比魔法更有效。你看到那些指路标了吧，它们看起来像什么？”

“看起来像人。”

“他们认为神祗会为他们驱逐恶魔，所以他们处死可疑的人，顺便拿他们去做祭品。”

“给乌鸦和苍蝇？”

“你很聪明，”传说中的勇者眯起眼，睡眠不足的大片阴影此刻格外明显，“也很多话。太阳正在升起，我们得快点赶路了，露基梅德斯。”

“……在魔界，魔王从来不做这些。”年轻的魔族顿了一下说道，似乎想坚持什么。

他掐灭对话：“而你们信仰魔王，对吗？”

* * *

出乎意料地，当天晚上锁就被解开了。第二天西昂把匣子拿给了他，里面是些轻飘飘的、未发表的书稿。

“这是你房间里找到的东西，它们现在是你的了。”西昂说。

“为什么给我？”

“你带有一份令人怀念的相似。或者你可以这样想，这间屋子里发现的东西现在属于我，我又有权利把它赠与你，作为给新客人的礼物。哪种都行。你不会拒绝收下吧，露基梅德斯？”

他接过匣子，感到沉甸甸的，干燥的枯黄稿纸被叠好放在里面。待到闲暇时他才把匣子重新打开，取出那些稿纸翻看，动作小心翼翼，好像轻微的力道就会令它们碎为粉末。

上面写着一些故事大纲，也有个别具体的片段，读起来似乎还缺了一段前文，但看做独立分割开来的崭新篇章也不是不可以。

总之，比想象的要有意思。

他终于把那些手稿看完时，感觉已经过了半日。

想做点疯狂的事。

他把原本正在研读的厚厚的废纸清理到了桌子的另一边。

大概过了半月那么久（时间真是一闭眼就晃过去的，很快，非常快），西昂傍晚回家进门的时候带着一封信：

“有你的信件。”

他正忙着把暖水壶底座擦干。然后他抬起头来，表情从茫然逐渐转向惊讶。

“杂志社的回信。……我还以为你只是每天呆在家里备考。”西昂说。

“有点不务正业吗？”

“而且是在剽窃。”

“对不起！我不知道……”

“不用紧张，只是开个小玩笑。嘿，看他们填的收信人名字——露基梅德斯。”西昂举起信封，脸上浮现出恶意的微笑，“不取个笔名吗？你看起来像个拙劣的续写者哦。”

“我必须取吗？”他有些不解地挠挠头侧，“这方面我不是很有经验。”

“不一定。这方面你可是有前辈的。”

西昂把信封扔给他。他从客厅的茶几底下翻出剪刀，顺着信封边缘剪出平滑的切口。

“结果如何？”

“……样刊和稿费。”他说。

* * *

受各种因素的影响，他们的旅行路线并不总是固定。人类群众似乎不欢迎勇者，而魔界的通缉布告上高挂着他们的名字。

像两颗落入河中的种子，顺流而下漂泊。

他们有时也绕开城镇行进，途中会有真实的河流。取水时克莱尔西昂对着倒影比划了下自己的刘海，头发已经太长了，开始遮住视线，看起来像个魔王。

他把壶口探入水中，让影子破碎。

今晚的守夜轮到勇者。二代露基梅德斯在弥漫着薄雾的第一缕阳光中醒来，模模糊糊记得久违地做了个好梦。然后他看见坐在岩石上的克莱尔西昂正用随身匕首折磨着那头乱蓬蓬的头发，连忙出声制止：

“请等一下，克莱尔西昂先生没有剪刀吗？”

“如你所见。”

“我去魔界取一下吧。不会很久的——能请您先把匕首放下来吗？”

他在对方“你住的那块地方居然还没被填平”的嘲讽声里打开传送门，片刻后又从传送门里钻了出来，带着一把剪刀。

“您要是觉得困的话，我来帮忙吧？”

“……随便你。”

“那个，头发会落到斗篷后面的兜帽里，等会儿清理的时候不方便吧？”

“但是很冷。”

唔……他想了想，解下黑色披风。克莱尔西昂几乎是鄙夷地看着他用那块布料把自己裹起来。又冻不死。

“少扣一环，这样正好。”他说，“另外，可以把那个拿下来吗？”

充满了恳切的青蓝色眼瞳。像克莱尔的眼睛。对方似乎轻不可闻地叹了口气，接着摘下魔力制造君，一份早已送出的礼物，那团燃烧着的柔软物体被直接放到了他头上。

“……请不要这样！我要开始修剪额发了，请闭上眼睛哦。”

刀刃穿过对方略长的黑发，质感有点硬，缺水枯蔫似的无光泽。能为对方剪头发什么的，算起来真是件莫大的荣幸，平时他要是敢摸勇者的头都会被肋骨连击三十弹。

头发被剪断的细小声音和沉默。

沉默。

“好了哦。”终于完成了这份特殊的任务，他说。

没有回应。

传说中的勇者低垂着头，已然睡着了。微弱的呼吸声显示他还活着。

别人还在他身前举着刀具呢，太大意了。该说防备心太弱还是纯粹太累了呢。但的确被信任着，只是想到这样，他的眼底几乎都要开始泛酸了。

他把剪刀悄悄地放下了。被剪下的黑色发丝零散地落在地上，被遗弃的，从血脉里带来的相似物。不是他的。

他想了想，然后俯身让唇降落在低垂的小小阴影上。一个干燥得如同风中凋谢的玫瑰的亲吻。下一秒在额间骤然燃烧得更加猛烈的火焰冷光下，赤红与赤红四目相对。

* * *

写完最后一页，他把那些陈旧的遗物重新收进匣子，像锁起一个秘密。他闭上眼睛，安眠很快便降临了，而这次的梦境比那些故事更漫长，他感觉自己行走在无尽头的黑色通道里。他又想起那些枯黄的稿纸，像已被藏入博物馆的玻璃柜多年，和尘封的爱与和平一起，失去魔法的庇护便一触即碎。也许他们都像都像某个最糟糕的人，胸腔深处都沉淀着随着血液迁徙而来的东西，可是屋子被打扫得这样干净，过去的痕迹已经全无留存了。接着，十分温柔的，新生的第一束蓝色阳光，从通道的另一头照射进来，然后他醒了。


End file.
